Gold Forever
by Liams.spoon
Summary: A Niall Horan one shot. One Direction.


Gold Forever

Lying in bed with Niall was calm. He never dared touch anything he wasn't supposed to, he never dared suggest anything you didn't, and he never dared move a muscle when you curled into his side, ready for a long night.

His arms were like vices, keeping you in place and reassuring you that he'd never let you go.

I loved every minute of it.

"Bebe? You ready to go to bed?" he asked softly, nuzzling the crook of my neck and settling down into my his pillow.

I mumbled my assent and curled into him, ready for another night of restlessness. I have trouble sleeping, probably due to insomnia or the fact that my brain over thinks things. Either or. Some days it wasn't too bad, but most it was torture. I dreaded going to bed, especially alone. When Niall was here, everything seemed to be ok. I didn't sleep great but at least I slept. Of course, he didn't notice because by ten thirty every night he was just about passed out.

"'Night, Shai," he whispered, kissing my ear softly.

"'Night Ni," I whispered back, knowing that he was probably already asleep.

I lay awake for the next four hours, thinking things over and over again. In my mind at night nothing seemed right. I was more of a day person. Niall shifted under the covers, causing me to remember that he was here. I cherished every moment I had with Niall, knowing that as the band got bigger and bigger I'd be seeing him less and less, but that's ok. He's living his dream so I'm happy. I'm not one of those girlfriends who demand that their boyfriend visit them every week, I'm more of a laid back type, who enjoys seeing their boyfriend whenever it's best for them, or so I've been told.

I know the boys appreciate it, especially Lou and Liam since they have to worry about Danielle and Eleanor. The only difference is that they at least live in the same country. See, whenever Niall supposedly 'goes home' most of the time he's actually in Canada, with me. Good thing about it is that yes, even though most of my friends know of One Direction's existence, they don't know that I'm dating Niall Horan. Nobody does. Except for the band, family and management of course. Only one of my friends (Angela) knows, and that's because she's lived with me since we were eight. So that's what, eight years now? Any who.

I watched Niall sleep for a few minutes before I got a little sleepy, which is a sign that my body is going into full shut down. I quickly took off my glasses (which I only wear around home) and snuggled down into my boyfriend.

I fell asleep slowly, but sure enough I did. I didn't dream, because I never do. Well, I obviously DO, it's just that I don't remember. Ever. It kinda sucks, because I have a feeling a lot of them are about Niall.

When I woke up, I was alone in my room and I panicked. Niall wasn't here. I sat in bed for a few minutes seriously considering that I'd probably imagined him even being here, when the door opened quietly. He yelped when he saw me sitting up, and then laughed, holding a hand to his bare chest.

"Gonna give me a heart attack there, Shai,"

"Good morning to you too, Nialler," I joked, watching him sift through the pile of his clothes that had emanated on my floor. A "horizontal closet" he calls it.

He picked up a sweater and pulled it on, leaving him with a sweater and his boxers.

"You know, if you walk around my house wearing only your boxers, Angie's gonna think we're up to something," I chuckled.

He flopped onto the bed beside me and moved in close to my face, "But we are, aren't we?" he murmured, kissing me long and sweet.

I pushed him back, "That's enough of that, Mr. Horan," I laughed.

"But I was only getting started!" he protested, pulling his pouty puppy dog face.

I stuck out my tongue, "Too bad, loser," I teased.

He reached a hand out and ruffled my already bad morning hair, "So what do ya wanna do today?"

"Watch movies?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," he said standing back up and picking a random movie from my shelf, "How about ... Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part Two?"

"You know that always makes me cry!" I objected as he put the disc in and pressed play.

He turned and leapt onto the bed, nearly missing crushing me. He cuddled up beside me, and kissed my cheek as the movie started playing, "'Xactly,"

_We're standing in a light that wont fade_

_Tomorrows coming but this wont change_

_Cause some days stay gold forever_

_The memory of being here with you_

_Is one I'm gonna take my life through_

_Cause some days stay gold forever_


End file.
